Darkness
by Ametank
Summary: Hiei finally gets a fic where he gets the girl....but its not the way she wants to be gotten. And he will show her exactly why people are scared of the dark! For those of you who support the darker side of Hiei! ONE SHOT R


Disclaimer: Hiei isn't mine…but I love to play with him ^_^

Hiei: Hn Why must you pick on me in particular…*scowls* Do you have a death wish?

Me: Not that I recall *ponders*

Hiei: This had better not be another romance or I'll…

Me: Hold it there Sparky! This isn't romance…this is…like…anti-romance. Nice and creepy just for you.

Hiei: Oh?

Me: Yes. You get to be very wicked.

Hiei: Alright…Let's see what it is…

~Darkness~

Hiei scowled at her. She stood there, flaunting all of that worthless charm all for little ol him. It made him angry, and most of all it disgusted him. _Such a waste...._

She saw him watching, and flipped her hair "casually" showing off the youthful sweep of bare shoulder above the tube top. Her full lips curled into a smile, painted a startling fire-engine red

__

So she wants to play seduction does she Hiei thought grimly to himself_. She has no idea._ _She is just waiting, thinking that any moment I will be drawn across the floor and take her in my arms for a ...passionate kiss._

Fine.

If she wants to play, then I will show her exactly why people are scared of the dark...

Hiei stood, lifting his body in a single seemingly effortless movement. One hand shoved deep in his pocket, the other hanging loosely at his side he stalked towards her, and her heart _raced_.

She watched him with hungry eyes, licking her dry lips in anticipation. The look in his eyes was hungry too, but she was too lost in her own need to see the difference. The look in his eyes was almost animal. _Predatory._

When he stopped in front of her she let a hand flutter to her chest, and looked up those incredibly long lashes at him, lips pursed sensually, _come hither _in her gaze.

Hiei made eye contact, watched the heat build in her eyes as she made a show of herself for him, and then turned and walked from the room knowing that she could not help but follow. He stopped in front of another room, and opened the door inward, beckoning her ahead of him.

She slid past him, making sure her body brushed his as she did, and the darkness of the room closed around her. Hiei remained framed in the dim light from the hallway, just watching. Her hand darted out to the wall, searching for a light switch, anything to kill the stifling dark...

Hiei caught her hand in his own and from deep in his chest his voice rumbled, "No."

She relaxed her arm and he let go. Hiei cross the threshold letting the door swing slowly closed behind him, and the darkness was complete. It shivered across her skin, _clinging_, and she felt the heat draining from her body.

Hiei's voice wove through the darkness, seeming to come from everywhere and nowhere all at once. She turned her head from side to side and each time was met with black. "I can hear your heartbeat. Are you afraid of the dark?"

Her laughter wrenched from her throat in broken pieces. "Of course not," she whispered; afraid if she opened her mouth too wide the darkness would crawl inside, and devour her.

Hiei chuckled, and the sound was like spiders skittering across her arms and neck leaving behind tiny bumps of raised flesh. "Then is it your lust that makes your pulse scream?"

"S-s-sure," she whimpered, her fingertips felt like ice on her arms as she rubbed at them furiously, fighting away the cold. After a moment there was just silence. "Are you there?" she whispered, reaching, _seeking_ him in her blindness.

"Oh yes," he whispered, and his breath came hot against her ear, but when she turned towards him, he was gone, and her arms clutched emptiness.

"Afraid." His voice echoed around her, seemed to seep into her skin, up through her eyes pushing tears down her cheeks. Her body shook, and she stifled the urge to sob, nodding her head in the total blankness.

"Yes," she moaned at last. "I'm afraid. Don't go!"

She felt his hand on hers, so hot it burned, and she wondered if he was really that hot, or was she freezing... She didn't struggle as he guided her to the wall, to a light switch. He pressed her hand tight against the wall, restricting that final movement that would end all this bleakness. "Your fear sickens me," he growled in her ear. And suddenly his hand was gone.

Trembling fingers fumbled at the switch, almost too weak to lift it, but at last light, burned through the room, leaving her vision spotty in its wake. She looked around. Just an empty room. He wasn't there. Shivering violently, she pressed her back to the wall and slid to the floor.

THE END

***

Author's Notes:

Me: Did it creep you out?!?!

AoA: Gave me the shivers!

Me: *jumps* When did you get here?

AoA: *shrugs*

Me: *shrugs* So Hiei, what did you think?

Hiei: *smirks*

Me: Uh.. n.n;; Hiei?

Hiei: That was…pretty good. *smirks* Ashley…

Me: Y-yes Hiei-san?

Hiei: Follow me…

Me: *GULP* I sure hope I didn't give him any ideas…


End file.
